


Щепоть пыли

by medichka_shani



Category: Berserk
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Ratings: R, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже у самых хороших парней бывают минуты слабости</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щепоть пыли

Эта таверна не настолько хороша, чтобы приходить сюда часто, но Джудо все равно приходит.  
Молча минует душные залы, поднимается по скрипучей лестнице. Стучит в изгрызенную короедом дверь, прежде чем войти.  
Садится на ветхое покрывало, стягивает перчатки, разматывает шейный платок.  
– Привет, – говорит он.  
Девушка, свернувшаяся калачиком под одеялом, глухо мычит. Джудо видит только сальные темные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по подушке, да грязные пальцы, вцепившиеся в край одеяла.  
– Извини, – просит он со вздохом, разворачивая ее лицом к себе. – У меня мало времени сегодня. Если хочешь, чтоб я помог, придется потерпеть...  
Девушка слабо дрыгает ногами и обеими руками упирается ему в грудь. Не узнает.  
– Эй, – шепчет он, морщась от неловкости: как-то все это скверно выходит. – Ну, вспоминай же, вспоминай: это я кормил тебя хлебом. Я лечил тебя...  
Вряд ли она понимает то, что слышит, но тихая речь Джудо успокаивает ее. Сопротивление ослабевает, и Джудо осторожно разводит в стороны руки, судорожно сжатые в кулаки. Быстро проводит рукой по щеке и по шее, задевая края выреза: в чердачной каморке так темно, что сыпь проще найти на ощупь, чем увидеть.  
– Я все же открою окно, – предупреждает он, встает и отпирает задвижку форточки. В комнату начинает медленно вползать холодный воздух, и становится немного светлее: сегодня в Виндхейме выпал первый снег, и луна, отражаясь от него, освещает всю улицу бледным сиянием.  
Безымянная девушка молча следит за ним с кровати, и ее черные, как маслины, глаза тревожно блестят. С таким же настороженным вниманием за ним бы следила собака, думает Джудо, ополаскивая руки в глиняной миске.

Она и значит для него не больше, чем бездомная собака – чужая девушка, которую он увидел на днях в таверне, устав слушать обычные для позднего вечера песни, похвальбы и пьяное бормотание ребят. Просто в какой-то миг, отвернувшись от стола, заставленного кружками, огляделся – и выцепил чужой взгляд, полный голода и мутной тоски.  
Девушка пряталась за столбом, поддерживающим кровлю. Грязненькая, худая, скукоженная, да еще и больная – это он сразу понял, как только увидел сухие, обметанные губы и сыпь. Заметив его взгляд, на мгновение задрала подол на голову, спровоцировав вспышку дикого хохота у мужчин. В отряде Белых Фениксов на такую не польстился бы распоследний обозник-инвалид. В банде Ястреба...  
В банде Ястреба видали и не такое.  
Джудо кинул ей хлеб, поманил куриной лапой со свисающей кожицей, предложил воды. А когда она жадно поела, поднялся и пошел за ней следом, не слушая подначек солдат, опустив пару медяков в подставленную ладонь хозяина. Девушка не протестовала, двигаясь будто бы в сонном отупении. Когда он впервые закрыл за ними дверь ее комнаты, она немедленно легла на кровать – на спину, раздвинув ноги. При этом ее смугловатое лицо не выражало ничего, кроме усталой покорности.  
Пожалуй, удивилась и испугалась она только тогда, когда Джудо выразил желание ее раздеть и осмотреть. Когда же он дотронулся до ее напряженного, выпуклого живота – вскрикнула, как раненый заяц, и судорожно свела колени. В нос ударили запахи мочи, гноя и старой крови. И молока.  
– Где твой младенец? – спросил он, поглаживая ее по грязной голове. – Может быть, ему тоже можно помочь?  
Конечно же, она не ответила.

– Тише, тише! – шикает Джудо, снова положив одну руку на беззащитный живот. Осторожно мнет. Что ж, дело вроде бы идет на поправку – мелкая красная сыпь, тревожная предвестница лихорадки, поблекла, и чрево на ощупь уже не напоминает твердое болезненное яблоко, спрятанное глубоко внутри. Грудь с широкими коричневыми сосками – девушка вскрикивает и хватает его за руку, Джудо легонько шлепает ее по предплечью: "не мешайся!" – грудь, пожалуй, стала похуже. Рано снял повязку, самоуверенный ты идиот. Романтический придурок. Лекарь-самоучка.  
Он приходит третий раз за неделю – заставляет ее мыться в бадье, которую выторговал у хозяина, в разведенном настое трав. Заваривает другие травы, вливает в горло. Трясет хозяина, добиваясь, чтобы ее не забывали лечить в его отсутствие. Отжимает из твердой, как камень, груди капли густого, желтого молозива. Перевязывает грудь натуго... Да, надо и сейчас перевязать.  
Девушка принимает его заботу терпеливо и без слов благодарности. Точно животное, думает Джудо, которое терпит, пока гладящая больное место рука приносит успокоение – но, не раздумывая, цапнет зубами, как только почувствует боль.  
И все это время Джудо старательно твердит себе, что делает это просто так. Просто из любопытства или же из корысти – чтобы не терять в сражениях и рутине по крупицам собранные знания о врачевании. Или же просто из жалости, чем черт не шутит. Все знают, что он хороший парень, всегда готовый помочь, могла быть и эта девушка, могла и другая...  
Не потому, что она до боли похожа на Каску, нет-нет, вовсе нет, ничего общего: чтобы так опуститься, Каске надо было бы поголодать пару месяцев, не мыться, не стричься, поболеть, потерять дитя, от которого не осталось бы ничего, кроме лихорадки и тяжести в грудях, да еще и, пожалуй, сойти с ума...  
Джудо передергивает плечом и запрещает себе думать дальше.  
– Приподнимись, – шепчет он, придерживая девушку за голые плечи, и достает из сумки чистый холст. – Подними руки. Я...  
Луна заходит за тучу, и они с девушкой оказываются в темноте. Джудо слышит рядом ее дыхание. Видит, как блестят в полумраке черные глаза, и втягивает воздух сквозь зубы: волной накатывает возбуждение – тяжелое, несвоевременное, стыдное. Простительное лишь потому, что здесь и сейчас, в темноте, слабоумная девушка не заметит, а если заметит – промолчит, от нее никто не узнает...  
Девушка осторожно берет его ладони в свои. Укладывает на грудь – Джудо чувствует под горячей кожей плотные железы, наполненные уже перегорающим молоком, и ощущает, как царапают кожу острые соски. И когда маленькая рука, отпустив его кисть, сжимает через штаны его вставший член, Джудо закрывает глаза и со стоном припадает губами к соску, сжимая его, ловя чужую судорогу, слыша чужой вскрик – и чувствуя на языке сладковато-водянистый привкус материнского молока.  
– Каска! – стонет Джудо, изливаясь почти мгновенно.  
Привстав на кровати на колени, девушка медленно и бездумно лижет его в ухо.

– Я приду послезавтра, – говорит он, вытряхивая на ладонь последние крохи целебной пыльцы, завалившиеся в швы мешочка, в котором когда-то хранились его запасы.  
Лучшее, что он может для нее сделать.  
– Я приду, – обещает он, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться.


End file.
